


Two Sides of the Same Cog (Artwork)

by StarshipInk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipInk/pseuds/StarshipInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a saying in Ealdor that wishing for excitement would bring such things upon the wisher tenfold. Merlin doesn’t really blame his wishes at all. After all, everyone knows that his current situation of being “recruited” to be an airship pirate is actually the fault of that small clockwork dragon that keeps going on about destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of the Same Cog (Artwork)

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the Merlin Reverse Big Bang! I had a lot of fun with this and definitely challenged myself! Thank you to my lovely author Zigbastet for writing the companion fic, _Two Sides of the Same Cog_! It can be found [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1398844) Another big thanks to the lovely people over at Merlin Chat for being my betas and encouraging me in times of self doubt! 
> 
> Obligatory Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Shine TV.

[Deviantart](http://fav.me/d7cgv7b) // [Tumblr](http://starshipsorceress.tumblr.com/post/81372840239/title-two-sides-of-the-same-cog-or-how-merlin)

[Process Gif](http://fav.me/d7cnrnq)

*please do not repost or remove credits*

 

 


End file.
